washingtonhighfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Situationman/Washington High Season 1 Episode 3 - Secrets (2)
Main Plot - Holly/Teal (Teal is walking Holly to her class.) Holly: You don't have to walk me to class. Teal: Hey, what are nice guys for? Holly: Thank you. (Holly hugs Teal and walks into her class. She sits next to Taylor.) Taylor: Did I see a hug? To Teal? Holly: You saw it right. Taylor: You may have a new boyfriend. Holly: It could be to soon, though he does seem to have a thing for me. Taylor: He hot anyways. So you got it. Holly: Oh do I! Subplot - Vince/Nate/Brad (Vince and Brad are in the bathroom.) Vince: I found a threat note. Nate: From who? Vince: Mr. Anonymous. Or should I say Brad Baker. Nate: How come he wants us to quit the team? Vince: Probably because we're in grade 9. Nate: I wonder what his brother would think of this. Vince: Brandon? Nate: Yeah. Let's tell him. Vince: Sure. Main Plot - Holly/Teal (Holly walks in the hallway with Teal.) Holly: Is it surprising that we hang out a lot? Teal: I like it. Holly: Do you now? Teal: Like art. Holly: Yeah. (Teal strikes her with a kiss. She pulls away.) Holly: Whoa! Teal: What? Holly: Why did you just kiss me? Teal: For some reason I... Holly: You thought we were going out? I never said anything like that. Teal: But you flirt and you sent me mixed signals. Holly: I never said anything about a relationship. Teal: You're friend Taylor did. Holly: I'll handle her later. Teal: So you lead me on? Holly: I wouldn't say that. (Lazer walks by.) Lazer: Lead on. (He walks away.Holly rolls her eyes.) Teal: Thanks a lot. (Teal walks away.) Subplot - Vince/Nate/Brad (Brandon walks up to Brad, who is talking to Drew and Trey.) Brad: How many times are you gonna follow me around? Brandon: Listen, you need to stop being an ass. Let Vince and Nate on the team. Brad: They're freshmen... hard to control. Brandon: So? They're athletic not idiots. Brad: Whatever. Brandon: You were a freshmen, too. They're in you shoes now. (Brandon walks away. Brad starts to feel bad.) Drew: Vince and Nate have every right to be on the team. Trey: Your brother's right. It's pretty foul. (Drew and Trey walk away from Brad.) Main Plot - Holly/Teal (Holly and Taylor and walking out of the school.) Taylor: He actually kissed you? Holly: Yeah but I kinda rejected his kiss. Taylor: Why? Holly: It was a rush. He thought we really were in a relationship. Taylor: You led him on. Holly: I didn't mean too. Taylor: There he is. (Teal and January walk by.) Holly: Teal wait! Teal: What? Holly: I'm sorry I sent you mixed signals. Teal: That's all? Holly: I guess. Teal: Sure. Holly: Are you still mad? Teal: I'm not happy but I'll get over it. Holly: I don't feel like you're being considerate. Teal: I'm considering forgiving you fully. Time goes by, remember? (Teal walks away eith January.) January: Let me guess, she led you on or something? Teal: Yep, she's a flirty girl. Not really for me. January: Too bad. Teal: The sad thing is she seemed nice. January: There other girls to go around. Teal: You really think so. January: You're looking at one. There's a few hundred others. Teal: Thanks for the tip. Subplot - Vince/Nate/Brad (In the gym. Mr. Blake calls the last few players of the football team.) Mr. Blake: Next for Center, Drew Mason. (They clap.) Mr. Blake: Finally from Brad's choice of our two Wide Recievers, Nate Tyler and Vince Spencer. (They clap. Brad walks up to them.) Brad: I may not be a nice guy but I've been in you're shoes. Vince: Thanks for picking us. Brad: Just don't piss me off. (Brad walks away.) Main Plot - Teal (Teal is in the art room, painting. Lizzie walks in.) Lizzie: Hey Teal. Teal: Hey. Lizzie: I heard you were rejected. Teal: Sure did. Lizzie: Can I ask you something? Teal: Sure. Lizzie: How does it feel...with a girl? Teal: I don't know. I'm still a virgin. Wait...why did you ask for a girl? Lizzie: No reason. Um, did this Holly girl flirt you up? Teal: Apparently, she's a complete flirt. It kinda led me on. I'm so not falling for that again. Lizzie: Lesson learned. (They laugh.) Category:Blog posts